NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: BV ONESHOT. Toma lugar al final de la saga de Buu. Es en la noche después de la fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula y Vegeta se está sintiendo un poco inseguro sobre una broma que ChiChi le hizo a Bulma referente a Goku... TRADUCCIÓN!


**NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE**

(_Never Enough_)

por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Nota rápida de LGV:** Hola. Mucho tiempo de no escribir. Para hacer fluir los jugos creativos he escrito un pequeño one-shot. Toma lugar al final de la saga de Buu. Es en la noche después de la fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula y Vegeta se está sintiendo un poco inseguro sobre una broma que Chi-Chi le hizo a Bulma referente a Goku. Puede Bulma convencerlo de que sus preocupaciones son infundadas?

------

"_Me pregunto si Son-kun no va a venir después de todo."_

El sonido de la preocupada voz de su mujer hizo eco en los oídos del príncipe mientras cerraba el agua hirviente en la ducha.

"_Estás así de preocupada por eso? Ah! Entonces eso es, Bulma-san! Te gusta Goku-sa, no es así? Será mejor que te olvides de él! Soy más bonita después de todo."_

La arpía de Kakarotto tenía que estar fuera de sus cabales si verdaderamente creía que era más bonita que su mujer. Claramente había sido una broma. La estruendosa risa de los idiotas rodeándolas lo había probado. Él se había unido a la diversión con una profunda risa de las propias. Pero después de que había abierto sus ojos, y de que el inmediato entretenimiento de la broma se había desvanecido, la avergonzada mirada que exhibió su esposa se filtró en la mente de Vegeta.

Casi había parecido asustada cuando Chi-Chi hizo la acusación de que a Bulma podría gustarle ese tonto de tercera clase a ningún otro nivel que platónico. Sus delgados dedos habían estado presionados perplejamente contra sus labios, hasta que la sugestión hubiese sido hecha. Ella había tomado un profundo respiro y luego contrajo su mano en un puño, apretándolo tan cercanamente a su pecho mientras sus cristalinos ojos azules se abrían con asombro. El grito de asombro con que lo acompañó fue nada corto a tembloroso. Por supuesto su disposición cambió al momento en que el alegato se volvió un ataque a su vanidad. Ella se infló y desvió la mirada, y entonces su idiota ex reenfocó la atención hacia la arpía de Kakarotto con un cómico insulto propio.

Nadie había parecido observar lo que Vegeta vio en ese momento. Tal vez era porque estaba leyendo demasiado en un suave intercambio. O tal vez era porque ningún hombre se atrevía a prestarle una atención tan cercana a las reacciones de su mujer. Incluso después de más de diez años de estar con ella, su poder para llamar su atención era tan potente como nunca, imprimiendo casi cada respiro, palabra, expresión o acción en su mente. Pero, este, esta noche, pareció sobresalir más prominentemente que cualquier otro.

Saliendo de la ducha, Vegeta alcanzó para agarrar una toalla cuando para su irritación se dio cuenta que no había ninguna. Apretando sus dientes miró al piso para ver si se había caído, cuando la situación fue refutada él gruñó, "Sé que había una aquí cuando entré."

Sacudiendo el exceso de agua de su cuerpo, Vegeta salió del baño para sacar otra del clóset de lencería. Se detuvo en seco no más que a un paso fuera de la habitación.

"Ah, justo la forma en que me gustas, desnudo de la cabeza a los pies." Su coqueta mujer estaba orgullosamente en nada sino su brassier de encaje negro y panties que había usado debajo de ese conservador vestido verde que había seleccionado para la fiesta. A él le gustaba mucho más esta vista. "Supongo que estabas buscando esto," ella sacó detrás de su espalda la toalla que de alguna forma había logrado robar sin él notarlo. Balanceándola en su dedo medio preguntó casualmente, "Supongo que quieres secarte?" Ella dio unos cautelosos pasos adelante antes de detenerse a pulgadas de él, "Te importa si hago los honores?" Sus ojos barrieron sobre su piel, aterrizando momentáneamente en su creciente excitación antes de encontrar su mirada una vez más.

Con ningún otra motivación que un rígido asentimiento, los ojos de Vegeta lentamente se cerraron cuando sintió la toalla tocar su cuerpo. "Mujer insaciable," siseó él entre dientes mientras sus músculos temblaban contra su cálido viaje por su pecho.

"No te enojes _conmigo_," sus traviesos dígitos guiaron la toalla peligrosamente cerca a su erección antes de caer de rodillas y delinear los músculos de sus tonificados muslos, "_Tú eres_ el que enciende mi hambre 'insaciable'." Ella rodeó la toalla alrededor de la parte trasera de sus piernas antes de subirla plana sobre su trasero. Después de golpearlo con una juguetona palmada que lo hizo abrir sus ojos, ella subió la toalla para envolverla alrededor de su cuello, "Todo seco." Sus labios formaron una sonrisa que lo honró. "Muy mal que no dure tanto," ella sacó su labio inferior en un burlón puchero.

"Oh?" Los inmóviles brazos de Vegeta lentamente se extendieron para rodear la delgada cintura de su sorprendida mujer. "Y por qué sería?" él la presionó contra su encendida carne, desesperado de sentirla contra él.

"Porque," ella lo provocó una vez más al ofrecerle sus labios y luego retraerlos rápidamente. Moviéndolos para morder su oreja, ella susurró, "en cuestión de minutos voy a tenerte sudando debajo de _mi_."

El Saiyajín liberó otro bajo gruñido antes de reír, completamente entretenido, "Debajo _tuyo_?" Su mano tomó su aún firme trasero mientras la levantaba en el aire. Ella inmediatamente lo acomodó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. "Si alguien va a estar debajo de alguien," él la acostó en su cama pulcramente hecha, "serás _tú_," él gateó sobre ella, "debajo _mío_." Él estrelló sus labios en los suyos, no teniendo más paciencia para sus juegos. Había querido estar dentro de ella desde que estuvo sentado observándola balancear sus caderas en la pista de baile temprano esa noche. De hecho, después de saciar su hambre por ella, podría tener que alentar una repetición.

"Estuve terriblemente orgullosa de ti esta noche," el sonido de la voz de su mujer después de que rompió su beso resonó en sus oídos. "No sólo te comportaste muy bien, sino a veces fuiste, me atrevo a decir, social."

"Hmm… Y eso te complace?" preguntó él casualmente mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo su arqueada espalda para desabrochar su brassier.

"Mucho," Bulma levantó levemente sus brazos para que su esposo pudiera deslizar las tiras. Una vez que su primer brazo fue liberado ella deslizó sus dedos en su aún húmedo cabello mientras confesaba, "mi corazón prácticamente saltó después de que Goku te invitó a alejarte de tu solitario rincón y, para mi sorpresa, en realidad lo hiciste. Pensé que fue consideradísimo de él querer incluirte. Ustedes dos realmente parecen haber dejado atrás sus diferencias."

Vegeta hizo una mueca al momento que su eterno rival fue mencionado, "Sí, por supuesto, Kakarotto es muy humanitario." Dios, la mujer sabía cómo arruinar los ánimos! Retrocediendo para quedar de rodillas, recuerdos de su anterior debate mental resurgieron. Cruzando sus brazos, Vegeta miró acusadoramente a su mujer, "Parecías complacidísima cuando Kakarotto llegó finalmente."

Una larga pausa en silencio rodeó la habitación.

Después de mirar vaciamente a su esposo por varios segundos en completo desconcierto, Bulma parpadeó lentamente antes de responder. "Bueno sí, Goku es uno de mis amigos más difíciles de encontrar para cualquier tipo de reunión." Ella pausó, intentando reorientarse antes de añadir, "Pero ahora si no te importa, preferiría estar debatiendo quien va a estar arriba en vez de la propensión de Goku al ausentismo crónico." Alcanzando para agarrar el cuello de Vegeta para halarlo en un beso, Bulma quedó corta cuando él esquivó su abrazo. "Vegeta!?" gritó ella mientras un príncipe Saiyajín levemente enojado se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Deteniendo su paso, Vegeta preguntó severamente, "Tú nunca te atreverías a mentirme, verdad, Bulma?" Un tono casi siniestro adornó su voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos para mirar a su esposa.

"Mentirte?" Bulma reflejó la pose de su esposo mientras se arrodillaba en el centro de la cama, cruzando sus brazos mientras intentaba darle sentido a lo que él estaba diciendo de repente. "De qué demonios estás hablando? Nunca te mentiría; cómo podrías sugerir eso?"

Silencio; Vegeta continuó su paso, considerando con cuidado su próxima elección de palabras. Una vez que las decidió, regresó a la cama, deteniéndose justo frente a su mujer. "De acuerdo, olvida la palabra 'mentir'. Qué tal omitir una verdad en espera de mantener el status-quo?"

Más silencio.

Masajeando sus sienes, Bulma lentamente comenzó a murmurar, "Entré a la habitación… robé tu toalla del baño… coqueteamos… terminamos en la cama… estás acusándome de mentir." Ella sacudió su cabeza, y aclaró su garganta antes de levantar su voz para hablar claramente, "síp, definitivamente me perdí de algo. Qué hizo a tu mente salir completamente fuera del mapa?"

"Mi mente?" Acusó Vegeta, "Tú fuiste la que pensó en Kakarotto justo antes de que fuéramos a acostarnos!"

"Esto es por Goku?" Bulma levantó una perpleja ceja. "Qué pasó, Vegeta? Pensé que ustedes dos habían superado sus problemas después de la fusión."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Kakarotto en el campo de batalla," su tono era cortante y frío mientras se giraba y se bajaba nada elegante para sentarse en el borde de la cama, "Pero tiene todo que ver con tu relación con él."

"Mi relación?" Bulma gateó hacia el borde de la cama y giró sus piernas sobre el extremo. Sentándose adyacente a su esposo, respondió con leve irritación. "Goku siempre ha sido como un pequeño hermano para mi. Prácticamente es familia. Si eso te molesta lo siento pero-"

"Un hermano?" Vegeta repitió lentamente, casi amenazador mientras se giraba para mirar a su esposa, "Eso es verdad?"

Dejando salir un frustrado gruñido, Bulma cuestionó exhausta, "Vegeta, de dónde viene esto?"

Regresando su mirada al piso, Vegeta estuvo en silencio varios minutos antes de confesar finalmente, "Tu reacción… cuando Chi-Chi te acusó de… eh… 'gustarte' Kakarotto… me preocupó; y el hecho de que tuvieras las agallas para mencionarlo mientras estamos en la c - por qué te estás riendo?" El sonido de su risita hizo girar su cabeza, donde observó sus delicados dedos cubriendo sus labios en un débil intento por esconder su inapropiado comportamiento. "Crees que esto es divertido!?"

Bulma mordió su labio inferior mientras calmaba su temperamento. "Oh, Vegeta," ella alcanzó para rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo mientras se giraba para sentarse a horcajadas en su cintura. "Estoy riendo," ella pausó hasta que se instaló cómodamente sobre sus muslos, "porque piensas que mis sentimientos por Goku son algo más que platónicos, simplemente es ridículo. Chi-Chi estaba bromeando. Si algo, me sorprendí porque normalmente ella no es así de graciosa. Por qué pensarías lo contrario?"

Sus frentes se encontraron mientras Vegeta levantaba sus brazos para rodear la cintura de su esposa, manteniéndola seguramente en su abrazo, exactamente donde tenía que estar. "Sólo pensé…" él pausó otra vez, una usual señal de que lo que estaba por admitir era grave. "Sabes mejor que nadie que, mientras pretenda que mi orgullo puede protegerme de todas las verdades que no deseo escuchar, muy en el fondo no lo hace. Sé que Kakarotto es un mejor hombre que yo. Sé que es mejor parecido que yo. Y sé que tiene más que ofrecerle a una mujer que yo. Así que no puedo decir que te culparía por… estar interesada en él. Tal vez no 'enamorada' per se, sino… 'gustarte' la idea de tener algo mejor. Preferiría que fueras honesta sobre eso."

Por otro momento en el corto período que los dos consideraban la presencia del otro esa noche, se sentaron mirándose mutuamente en silencio hasta que Bulma encontró las palabras para articular su shock. "Oh Dende," todo su cuerpo se desplomó en sus brazos. Levantando sus manos para rodear el rostro de su marido, Bulma separó sus cabezas para que pudiera mirar los ojos de su esposo, "Realmente crees eso?" Al momento que él bajó sus ojos de los suyos ella tuvo su respuesta. "Vegeta," ella gimió su nombre en un medio sollozo. "No te he enseñado nada con los años? Estando a tu lado sin importar cuán profundamente me has lastimado con tu remolonería, crueldad, egoísmo, reserva, pereza-"

"No soy perezoso!" interrumpió él para refutar la primera acusación que pudo.

"Oh?" Bulma levantó una sorprendida ceja, "y cuando fue la última vez que sacaste la basura, cortaste el césped o te quedaste todo el tiempo conmigo mientras iba de compras?"

"No ir de compras contigo no tiene nada que ver con la pereza; es por preservar mi cordura."

"O lo que queda de ella," la respuesta fue murmurada tan tranquilamente que sin su sensible oído Saiyajín, Vegeta no lo habría captado.

"Entonces te conformaste conmigo," él intentó regresar la conversación en la dirección que quería, "No estoy clamando que no, sólo que si la opción estuviera disponible, en este caso el idiota de tercera clase, podrías no elegir quedarte y 'conformarte' conmigo."

Con un fuerte suspiro, Bulma se desenredó de su esposo y se levantó para pararse en frente de él. "No estoy segura cuál parte necesito refutar primero," dijo ella más para sí que a su marido antes de cruzar sus brazos y decidir un curso de acción. "Está bien, mírame, Vegeta." Ella acompañó la orden con un movimiento de presentación de sus manos por el aire, gesturizando su aún firme cuerpo. "Ves lo sexy que soy?" Ella señaló algunos de sus mejores rasgos antes de moverse a su próximo ejemplo, "Has mirado esta casa recientemente?" Ella ondeó sus manos en la enorme habitación, gesturizando a las piezas más costosas de mobiliario que la decoraban.

"Sabes cuánto dinero valgo? Mi ocupación? Lo brillante que soy?" Sus manos regresaron a sus caderas. "Sin ser arrogante, pero estoy tan cerca de ser la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre pudiese encontrar en este planeta!" Ella regresó a él con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro, una expresión que sólo podría lograr después de haber pasado años con el 'rey' de la superioridad. "Honestamente crees que te escogería porque fuiste todo lo que pude obtener? Yo puedo tener a cualquier hombre que quiera, incluyendo," ella lo tocó en el pecho con su dedo índice, dejándolo ahí mientras terminada con, "tu rival favorito, Kakarotto."

Bulma inmediatamente subió su dedo por el pecho de su esposo, sobre su garganta, y luego se detuvo en sus labios para detenerlo de responder a su impertinencia, "no he terminado todavía." Ella levantó su dedo no antes de estar segura que no intentaría interrumpirla. "A la sugestión de que Goku es un mejor hombre que tú, podría inclinarme a creer eso en algunos puntos. Ciertamente tiene un pasado más limpio que tú, y una disposición más dulce, PERO en cuanto a sus habilidades como esposo, las cuales son de particular interés en esta discusión, las suyas están por debajo. Goku no podría decirte cuál es la flor favorita de Chi-Chi porque el pobre no tiene ningún sentido cuando se refiere a algo que tenga que ver con romance. Su idea de una cita es llevarla a ver hombres enormes golpeándose! Dada la oportunidad escogería entrenar en vez de pasar tiempo con ella. Quiero decir, Dende, Vegeta, estás comparándote con un hombre que eligió quedarse muerto por siete años en vez de estar con su esposa, una esposa que abandonó mientras estaba embarazada con su hijo! Y como vimos esta noche, su deseo de ser el héroe de todos lo seduce muy fácilmente alejándolo de los que ama."

Ella pausó para un largo respiro antes de relacionar su diatriba con su enfoque, "Ahora, entiendo que como Goku frecuentemente te ha… mejorado en el campo de batalla puedes sentirte inclinado a creer que en cada terreno de vida debe ser mejor que tú, pero puedo asegurarte, que estás equivocado. Ahora, concedido, no has sido exactamente el esposo perfecto con los años, pero nunca me has abandonado por largos períodos de tiempo. Eres romántico, a tu manera; como cuando siempre vienes a escoltarme a casa desde la oficina si termino trabajando después de que oscurece, o cuando sufres por todas esas galas de la Corporación Cápsula, aún cuando odias tales reuniones sociales, sólo para que no tenga que pasar la noche sola. Y por supuesto están todas las pequeñas cosas, como la vez que volaste por medio planeta sólo para encontrarme una orquídea amarilla que estaba floreciendo para mi cumpleaños, el cual nunca has olvidado. Siempre me has hecho sentir que de todas las personas en el universo soy la única que importa para ti."

"Eso es porque lo eres," él la interrumpió con la suave admisión. "Tú y el niño son todo lo que me importa." Él pudo ver eso más claramente que nunca, sus muertes habían destacado esa verdad.

"Ves, Vegeta? Ese es exactamente mi punto." Bulma se sentó al lado de su marido mientras tomaba su severo rostro y lo giraba para encontrar el suyo. "Goku es un hombre maravilloso, pero creo que en algún grado ha sido malcriado en la vida. Él hace amigos con todos los que conoce; tiene incontables número de personas por el planeta que están en deuda con él por todos los buenos trabajos que ha realizado. Digo, eso está bien, pero creo que su amor por la comunidad más grande del mundo algunas veces lo hace tomar por sentado a su familia inmediata. No sólo Chi-Chi y Gohan y Goten, sino yo, Krillin, Yamcha, algunos de sus amigos más antiguos a quienes nunca va a visitar. Eso es por qué estaba tan molesta cuando no apareció hoy. Para alguien tan preocupado, tiene una asombrosa propensión para ser desconsiderado cuando se refiere a los que ama. Pero las prioridades familiares pasa a ser una cosa en la que lo has sobrepasado en años recientes. Y más que por las razones románticas que cité, sino porque… bueno, has experimentado tan poco amor en tu vida, Vegeta, que creo que ahora que lo tienes, es más precioso para ti que lo que ha sido o necesitado ser para Goku."

Bulma movió su agarre para que pudiera pasar su pulgar derecho sobre los labios de Vegeta mientras concluía, "Entiendes lo que estoy diciéndote, Vegeta? No estoy 'contentándome' contigo, estoy eligiendo estar contigo no sólo porque eres el hombre que amo, el cual eres, sino porque eres un buen hombre, un buen esposo y un buen padre. Así que no, cuando miro a Goku no veo lo que podría, sólo veo lo afortunada que soy de tener un hombre en mi vida quien, a pesar de todo su orgullo, el daño emocional y el aislamiento del mundo, él ha encontrado una forma de 'contentarse' conmigo por largos años. Ya sabes, por toda mi belleza, riqueza e inteligencia," ella le destelló una amplia sonrisa, "Aún tengo bastantes rasgos que pueden, y han, hecho gritar hombres en la dirección opuesta."

Con una sonrisa parcial, Vegeta besó el dígito presionado en sus labios antes de agarrar la mano de su mujer para entrelazarla con la suya. Sí, su mujer era una colérica, pero no la querría de cualquier otra manera. No habría sido digna de él si no fuera tan fuerte. "Tienes razón," la sonrisa del orgulloso hombre se tornó en una atípica sonrisa, "Kakarotto no es un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, y claramente es indigno. Estás mejor conmigo."

"Ah, finalmente la voz de la razón," Bulma se giró para reasumir su posición en el regazo de su esposo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella rozó sus labios contra los suyos mientras confesaba, "Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, Vegeta. Sin importar lo que hagas, mi amor nunca morirá. Sin importar cuántos años, meses, semanas, días, horas o minutos estemos juntos, la pasión, la necesidad, nunca se apaga. Yo nunca, jamás, tendré suficiente de ti. Así que por favor, confía en mi cuando te digo que es muy imposible para mi desear, incluso considerar, a otro hombre. Simplemente has elevado muy alta la barra para que alguien espere alcanzarla."

Sin tener dominio de sí misma, Bulma finalmente encendió las llamas y presionó sus labios en los de Vegeta en un profundo y ardiente beso. Pasando sus dedos por su espesa melena ébano, de repente separó sus labios cuando abruptamente recordó algo que había dicho antes. "Y a propósito," ella dijo entre jadeos, "No sé quién te dijo que Goku era mejor parecido que tú, pero deben estar ciegos o tener una grotesca idea de la belleza; porque puedo asegurarte, que no hay hombre en el que haya puesto los ojos que tenga los rasgos más perfectamente esculpidos, musculares y faciales, que tú. Estamos claros en eso?"

"Perfectamente," Vegeta presionó fuertemente a su mujer contra su torso, sintiéndose extrañamente vigorizado por el cumplido. Aunque se sentía seguro de que simplemente estaba animándolo con el juicio, no pudo evitar sino creer que cuando ella lo miraba, realmente lo miraba, verdaderamente veía, y además era en serio, cada palabra que dijo.

"No puedes sentirlo?" preguntó Bulma mientras comenzaba a empujar a su marido para que se acostara sobre la cama. Ella fijó una mano a cada lado de la cama cerca a su cuello mientras rogaba su reconocimiento, "Lo profundamente invadidos que estamos con el otro." Ella gateó sobre él, alternando entre lamer y besar la piel de su pecho mientras ahorcajaba su cintura. "Lo malamente que nos necesitamos el uno al otro," ella sintió dos fuertes manos aceptar su invitación al agarrar los extremos de sus panties. Con un rudo jalón, Vegeta hizo pedazos la tela para liberar rápidamente aquello con lo que necesitaba volverse uno, la única mujer que haya y que amará siempre, admitiéndolo con palabras o no.

"Bulma," él jadeó la palabra que sabía la desarmaba mientras guiaba sus caderas sobre su erección. "Móntame," demandó él mientras la ayudaba a empujar sobre él, rodeándolo, tragándolo vivo. "Bulma," él gritó su nombre otra vez cuando ella comenzó un ritmo agonizantemente erótico, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. El vaivén de sus senos mientras brillaban con sudor sobre él, el suave gemido de su nombre, y la sensación de acariciar gentilmente sus sedosas caderas mientras la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo lo deshizo completamente. Entre su confesión de imperecedero amor por él y la sensualidad que su cuerpo exudaba, no pudo aguantar…

"Vegeta!" el sonido de su nombre siendo gritado hizo eco en sus oídos justo cuando se dejó ir, confortado por la realización de que su cuerpo había estado tan listo como el suyo. Como siempre, sus cuerpos habían estado tan sincronizados que se habían liberado exactamente casi al mismo tiempo. Posiblemente dos personas no podrían estar más perfectamente acopladas con el otro. Él sintió sus jugos fluir sobre su pulsante miembro mientras colapsaba sobre él. "Vegeta," ella susurró su nombre suavemente mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la curva de su cuello. "Nunca es suficiente…" ella repitió su deducción, sabiendo muy bien que podría aplicarse a cada aspecto de su relación.

"Bien," gruñó Vegeta mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su preciosa mujer y los rodaba para que él pudiera mantenerla seguramente atada a él por esta noche, y para siempre. Manteniéndose dentro de ella, Vegeta confesó indirectamente la igualdad de la, si no tal vez más desesperada, necesidad que nunca podría saciar completamente con mil eternidades juntos, "Vamos a mantenerlo de esa forma."

------

Fin

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bien… sólo un quicky… quería hacer algo para probar las aguas antes de volver a publicar. Hasta la próxima actualización, feliz lectura…

**Nota de Inu:** Hola, hola… espero que hayan pasado un feliz fin de año y que este año sea de muchas cosas buenas para todos. Atendiendo la sugerencia de una lectora, aquí les hago llegar la traducción de este pequeño fic, realmente se me había pasado por alto agregarlo a mi lista de fics traducidos pero aquí está, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten… Y ahorita voy a subir las actualizaciones que tanto les debo… Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
